Dreams
by bookandacupoftea
Summary: Hey guys, this is a one- shot smut where Damon dream walks on Elena and things get heated. Will the dream be enough to win her over? This is rated M for a reason. Please review and comment! Thanks and enjoy!


Elena's sheets became tangled around her bare legs as she rolled back and forth, a sleepless night thanks to the love triangle debacle between her, Stephan, and Damon. As if in a trance her eyes became heavy, fatigue and sleepiness hit her like a truck. Her eyes gently closed and she fell into the abyss that was slumber. Her peaceful sleep was soon interrupted by a vivid image a Damon came to light. His smoldering blue eyes shown through the darkness of the night. He was standing at the edge of her bed, vigil, and silent. He slowly started to climb onto her bed, creeping towards her on all fours. His face got so close to hers she could feel the warm and comforting breath that emitted from his luscious pink lips.

"Damon please," Elena pleaded, though not sure of what she was hoping for.

"As you wish," Damon responded, his voice laced with huskiness and lust.

He moved up and touched his lips to her. Elena's entire body responded to his touch; fireworks shot off throughout her body. His hands trailed up her body. Caressing her curves, feeling every crevice. His hands moved up until they reached her face. He gently cupped her face. His hands gave her the confidence to move her hands to entangle themselves into his mess of brown hair. Running her fingers through his hair caused a shiver to run through Damon's body. He deepened the kiss. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Moans and sighs of lust and arousal left Elena's swollen lips.

"Damon," Elena whimpered. She felt as if he didn't attend to her aching needs she would merely combust.

He moved his knee so that it was between her thighs which were becoming wet and sticky with her arousal. He pressed his jean-clad leg into her heat. The new sensation caused Elena's hips to buck forward, desperately wanting any release or friction.

"You are wearing entirely too much clothing, don't you think," Damon asked rhetorically, smirking as he did so. He reached up and pulled her tight camisole over her tight and tanned stomach, kissing the newly exposed skin as he pulled the cami higher. Elena writhed under the simple touches.

"Please," Elena begged, this time knowing exactly what she wanted. She moved her hands down to the hem of his dark pulled it over his muscular and toned abs. Her eyes widened as she ogled his impressive physique. Her mouth soon found his in a heated kiss. Clothing quickly was stripped when she had the confidence and was sure of her decision to give into the feelings she had for Damon.

"Are you sure," Damon asked, wanting to make sure she was entirely confident and sure int he actions that would soon ensue.

Damon lined the tip of his fully erect cock and positioned it at Elena's dripping wet heat. The tip made contact, the total euphoria that was seemingly coming, completely stopped.

Her eyes shot open, blinking as she tried to adjust to the lighting of her room, darkness. Her bed soaked with her arousal, her face flushed, and her lips swollen. Her mind is perplexed and hazy with the problem of paramount importance, her hornyness. Her eyes immediately went to the open window, the car lights from passerby cars illuminating the curtain blowing in the breeze.

After slowing and evening out her erratic breathing, Elena put on a new pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt and got into her car. Her thoughts clouded with the heated and intimate dream on her drive to the one place she felt comfortable. As she pulled into the long and winding driveway of the Boarding House, her nerves and jitters started to come through. Her palms became sweaty, her body shook. For some reason, she felt nervous and anxious about confronting the man she came to see Damon. She knew in the back of her head that what she was about to do would change their lives forever. Before her mind could register what she was doing, she felt her hand knocking on the stable wooden door.

Damon's muscular body filled the open frame of the doorway.

"I was wondering when you would be here," Damon commented, his voice sultry and lust filled. He was oozing sex appeal.

Elena stepped into the foyer; her demeanor showed confidence yet sexualness sparked lustfulness in Damons eyes.

"Damon, I had an um," Elena stumbled over her own words trying to find the right ones to explain the situation.

"What Elena," Damon feined innocence about the circumstance.

"I had a dream, about you, in places... doing things," Elena mumbled.

"I am aware of the dream Elena; I dream walked on you. I wanted to show you the things I can make you feel. To show you the way things could be if you choose me." Damon explained nonchalantly, though with a smirk on his face. The corners of his mouth turned up, with a sexy smile. Elena's mind went blank with the lust that consumed her mind, she momentarily forgot about the predicament they were in. Her mind started to frantically register all of the anxious thought before the concluded that she didn't care about what he did to get them together. She just wanted him. Her aching sex only pushed her to make a move. She leaned in and kissed him, much to Damon's dismay. The kiss deepened, their tongues connecting just like they had in her dream.

"Damon I choose you, just please make love to me," Elena seemed to beg for the inevitable sex that would follow.

"As you wish," Damon repeated, just like he had in the dream.


End file.
